Ice chests or coolers are commonly used to cool food used by campers and other individuals venturing out-of-doors in the summer for picnics, sports, and other leisure activities. Typically these coolers have an interior volume of approximately two cubic feet. Two cubic feet is a common size because it is the largest size which is convenient to carry. If one intends to maintain food at refrigerated temperatures for 24 hours then it is necessary to fill the cooler almost half full with ice during the summer. The ice filled cooler is too heavy to carry very far, and in no case further than necessary. The following day the cooler must be drained before it is carried to be refilled with ice. To drain the cooler an end of the cooler opposite the drain must be lifted and maintained in an elevated position for several minutes while water slowly streams out of the drain hole on the other opposite end. Leaning over maintaining one end of the food, water, and ice filled cooler in a slightly elevated position by maintaining the cooler handle at a position approximately 8″ above ground level, is a strain before a minute has elapsed. After a minute almost everyone must take a break. What is needed is a means of maintaining the one end of the cooler in an elevated position for draining.